Starting Over
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: After the deaths of 3 family members, how will Pheobe and Cole cope as new parents having to raise 4 children with no help, no family chapter 5 Upcoming Danger is now up
1. Lives Lost

**_Ok, so this is my new story. I wanted to put it up sooner but I was temporarily banned from fanfiction because I posted a songfic with lyrics from Evanescence, not myself, which I didn't know could get me banned since everyone else uses lyrics from other artists. Anyway, of course this will be a Pheobe/Cole story. I'm not sure if it has been done before but it's more an angst story at first. This takes place like after 7th season. Everything that happened in the show happened in the story. I don't know how Cole got in it. I didn't want to waste time explaining that since I have brought him back so many times in other stories. If you must know how he is back, choose one of the possibilities from my other fanfics. Enjoy!_**

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 1-Lives Lost**

"Why do I have to be the one to stay home? I'm pregnant, not damaged," Pheobe asked her older sister, putting her hand on her bulging belly.

"We just want what's best for our niece. Besides, right now, Wyatt and Chris seem to only be listening to their aunt Pheobe," Piper said.

"Ugh. Fine. If you need me, just orb," Pheobe said laying down on the couch, putting a bowl of chips on top of her stomach.

"We will," Paige said before she, Piper, and Leo orbed out.

_**An hour later**_

"Yes, Cole. I'm fine, bored but fine. The baby is okay. She's gonna be a soccer player, I swear," Pheobe told her husband through the phone as she rubbed the spot on her stomach that her daughter had just kicked. "I love you too. Bring some mint chocolate chip ice-cream home. I have a craving for it," Pheobe said before ending the phone call.

Pheobe put the phone on the table and noticed her three year old nephew standing in the door way.

"Hey, buddy. What are you doing up?" Pheobe asked as she got up from her spot on the couch, wiped the crumbs off her clothes, and picked up the child.

"Play," Wyatt told his aunt, pointing a finger at the toy box in the corner of the room that held all of his favorite things.

"No. It's nap time. Your mom will kill me if I mess up your schedule," Pheobe said as she thought about how differently she would parent her own child once she was born.

Once she knew both boys were in their beds asleep, she walked back to her spot on the couch and picked up the phone.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? The baby?" a panicked voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, sweetie, everyone is fine. I just had another craving. I need chocolate. There is nothing chocolate in this house and I will die if I don't have some soon," Pheobe told her husband.

"I have to drop off some papers at the courthouse and of course pick up your chocolate and I'll be on my way," Cole said, knowing that he should hurry up unless he wanted another hormonal fight to happen, which would involve crying and screaming, not something that he loved.

"Good. I love you...and thank you," Pheobe said, realizing how many times she had forced him to go to the store at 3 a.m. to satisfy her craving.

"I love you too," Cole told her before hanging up.

Pheobe stood up to walk to the kitchen when she felt a weird sensation go through her body. In a second, she realized what had happened.

"Bad baby," Pheobe said, looking down at the bulge. "Shimmer us home right now. Your cousins are alone."

When she looked up, she felt like she couldn't breathe, a panic attack overwhelming her. She was standing in an abandoned lot. Trash and the remains of an old building covered the ground.

"Oh my God," she finally said, tears clouding her vision.

She looked down at her baby sister, beaten and bloody, her chest not moving up and down in the steady motion that it was supposed to. After a second, the movement stopped all together. She was dead.

Pheobe made her way over to her brother-in-law. His arm was bent behind his body and his legs were contorted in a way not meant for humans. He, too, lay still, not moving . . . dead.

Pheobe was now a hysterical mess. She could barely see for the tears streaming down her face that she thought would never stop. She heard a slight whimper and for a moment, a glint of hope lit up her face.

"Piper?" she asked, as she looked for her older sister in the pile of ruins that was before her.

She finally saw a body and made her way over to it.

"It's me," Pheobe said as she put her sister's hand in hers, bending down on her knees as best she could.

She brushed her hand through Piper's hair, pulling strands free from the bloody forehead they clung to.

"You're going to be okay," Pheobe told her sister, although she didn't know how.

She had no one to call, no cell phone, nothing.

"Promise me," Piper's voice interrupted Pheobe's frantic thoughts.

"What?" Pheobe asked.

"Take care of them," Piper said taking a deep breath which made her wince with pain.

"No, Piper. Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine," Pheobe told her older sister, her tears falling freely.

"Tell them I love them, okay," Piper said. "I know you'll love them like I can. Promise me, Pheobe."

"I promise I'll take care of them," Pheobe said, acknowledging that she was about to lose her last sister.

That seemed to be enough for Piper, whose breathing became ragged for a moment before stopping. Her grasp on Pheobe's hand became limp and her arm fell by her side.

"I love you," Pheobe told her sister as she kissed her forehead.

_**So, please tell me what you think. I've never been good at action but I think I'm okay at drama. Please review.**_


	2. A Day of Joy and Despair

_**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **_

**Chapter 2-A Day of Joy and Despair**

Pheobe sat beside her older sister, laying her head on her chest, waiting for it to start it's rhythmic rise and fall again that would mean her sister was back. It didn't though, and Pheobe started to let what had happened finally sink in.

Her sobbing was uncontrollable now, and all she wanted to do was get away from the horrible place that smelt of death and despair. She wanted to be held in her husbands strong arms, hear his encouraging words tell her that she could handle what was happening, that everything would be okay.

As she tried to get her emotions under control, she began to feel her stomach tighten and pain overwhelmed her.

"Oh, no," she said as she tried to breathe through the pain. "Not now, baby. Not today. You can't come today. Please wait."

_**Halliwell Manor**_

"I'm home," Cole said as he put his briefcase on the table and put his jacket on the coatrack.

He walked into the living room and found it odd that Pheobe would leave the tv on. Cries filled the Manor and Cole walked to the boys' room to find Chris with a tear-stained face in his crib, his older brother sitting on the floor playing with a few toys.

"Where is auntie Pheobe?" Cole asked in a cheerful voice, trying not to let his worry frighten the small children.

"Unc Co, play?" Wyatt asked as he held out a toy for Cole to take.

"Not now, buddy. Come on," he said taking the toddler's hand as he picked up Chris with his free arm.

He walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Stay here, Wyatt," Cole said as he dialed Piper's cell number, afraid that if he let the child out of his sight, another evil force would come for him. "Come on, Piper. Answer the phone."

"Hello," came a shaky voice on the other end of the phone a few moments later.

At that moment, a feeling overwhelmed him. He could sense sadness, fear. He could also sense where this whirlpool of emotions was coming from.

"Pheobe is that you? Why are you on Piper's cell phone? Are you okay? The baby?" Cole asked fearing the answers.

"No," she stated as another contraction hit her. They're all dead."

"Wait, slow down Pheobe. Who's...dead?" he asked whispering the last word as he looked at Wyatt.

"All of them-Piper, Paige, Leo. I have to get away," Pheobe said crying. "Don't shimmer with the boys. I can't let them see this."

"I'll be right there. I'll shimmer the boys to Victor first, okay?" Cole asked, wanting to get her that very second but knew he couldn't leave the boys home.

"Yeah, just hurry," she told him as yet another contraction began.

In under two minutes, Cole was standing in an abandoned lot. He heard a scream followed by a series of sobs and immediately knew it was Pheobe. He ran to where the cries were coming from and found his wife clutching her stomach as she rocked gently in an effort to lessen the pain.

"Oh, God," Cole said seeing, first, his wife clearly in labor, and then the battered and dead bodies of their family.

Cole bent down and picked up his wife.

"You need a hospital," he told her.

"No, she can't be born today. How can I celebrate the birth of our daughter when I just lost my family. She's too small. I'm only eight months pregnant. What if she's not strong enough?" Pheobe blurted out all of her fears.

"She's strong. We have to take you to the hospital. Maybe they can stop your labor," Cole told her as he was about to shimmer out.

"Cole, wait. What about them? What do we do with their bodies?" Pheobe asked.

"We report them missing," Cole said, knowing it was the smart thing to do.

Pheobe, finally satisfied with his answer told him to shimmer.

They reappeared in an empty room at San Francisco Memorial and in a few minutes Pheobe was laying in a hospital bed, Cole standing beside her.

"Can you stop the labor?" Cole asked Dr. Lewis.

"We'll try," she told him.

"She can't be born today, Cole," Pheobe said as a new rush of pain overtook her. Not today. Please stop it."

Cole kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be okay," he told her, pushing back a strand of hair that was covering her eye.

"The boys?" Pheobe asked, a frightened expression on her face. "I promised her that I would take care of them. We have to protect them."

"They're with your father. When I know that you and the baby are safe, I will go get them," Cole told her.

"Thank you," Pheobe said, knowing that she would feel a lot better if the children were there and safe.

Cole stood up to go to the vending machine when the doctor instructed a couple of nurses to get ready for a premature delivery.

"I thought you could stop it," Cole said as he walked over to Pheobe.

"Her water broke. There's no way to stop it now," Dr. Lewis told him.

Pheobe was immediately put on a fetal monitor and three new doctors arrived, one pushing an incubator.

"Who is your regular OBGYN?" Lewis asked as she looked questioningly at the sonogram machine.

"We don't exactly have one," Cole told the doctor. "Why? Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, both of them seem healthy," She said. "We're going to need another incubator.

"Both? Twins?" Cole asked, shocked.

"Yes, which explains why you couldn't carry to term, too much stress on your body," she told Pheobe.

"I can't handle this," Pheobe told Cole. "I just lost everything and I'm going from having no kids to having four. Cole, how are we supposed to handle that?" she asked him before another contraction hit her.

"We'll get through it. You still have me. The first step is welcoming our little ones," he told her as he kissed her and took her hand in his.

_**Three hours later**_

"Just one more push. You can do it," the doctor instructed her.

"I can't," Pheobe cried as she looked from her husband to her newborn daughter who was being cleaned and checked over to make sure she was healthy.

"Yes, you can, baby. You're so strong and brave," Cole told her as he wiped the sweat off her face with a wet towel.

Pheobe used all the strength left in her body to push.

"And it's a boy," Lewis said as she cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to a doctor, who was holding out a blanket.

An hour later, Pheobe was holding her beautiful children. All she managed to do was cry. She cried for the family she had lost that day and for the family she had gained only hours later.

Cole was sitting beside her, Wyatt and Chris in his lap. He knew how hard this must be for her, trying to celebrate the fact that her children had arrived, while mourning the deaths of her sisters and a man, who she had always thought of as a brother.

Pheobe had always thought that when she had her baby, she would have her whole family in the room, fawning over the new baby, but they weren't there and she knew they never would be, to see the next generation as they grew and came into their powers.

"Have you decided on names yet?" a nurse asked walking into the room holding the infants' charts.

"Yes," Pheobe said as she laid her sleeping son in his bassinet beside her bed. "He is Benjamin Leo-Matthew Turner and her name is Patience Piper Turner."

The nurse thanked them and left the room, leaving Cole and Pheobe alone with all that was left of their family.

It was up to them now to raise the next generation, to teach them about their magic, protect them from evil, help them to lead happy lives.

_**So, how was this chapter? The next one will be set a few years in the future, I think 3. Please review.**_


	3. Getting By

_**Here's the next chapter. It takes place 3 years after the last chapter. I hope you like it**_

**Chapter 3-Getting By**

Three years had passed and finally they began to feel that they might actually handle it, balancing work, the club, the children, their schooling. Their lives had finally gained a rythmn, a routine, and they stuck by it. Pheobe, the once care-free woman who had promised to raise her children differently from her sister's routines and schedules, was now doing the exact same thing.

They moved out of the Halliwell manor as soon as possible. Pheobe knew that she would never be able to move on if she was constantly reminded of everything that had been lost and since she couldn't bring herself to touch or move any of her sisters' belongings, moving out was their only option. They still owned the manor, but left it untouched and only returned when necessary.

Wyatt and Chris handled their parents death a lot better than expected. Since both boys were so young when it happened, they adjusted to change very easily. Chris handled it better than Wyatt, though, too small to even remember small details about hi mom, dad, or aunt. Wyatt had cried for many nights after they had moved, and since there were also two newborn babies in the house, Pheobe and Cole didn't get any sleep until the twins finally started sleeping through the night and Wyatt's nightmares had ceased.

"Wyatt, Chris, time to get up," Pheobe said as she walked into each boy's room.

Chris woke up easily and ran downstairs where his breakfast was waiting for him. Wyatt, on the other hand, was a deep sleeper and took a couple of minutes to get fully awake.

"Come on, buddy. I made your favorite-chocolate chip pancakes. You better go downstairs before Chris eats them all," Pheobe told the boy who immediately jumped out of the bed.

"Chris, you better not eat my pancakes," he screamed as he ran down the stairs.

Pheobe made her way to Ben's room to find that the toddler had already been woken up, dressed, and was now sitting on the floor playing with toys.

"Good morning, baby," Pheobe said as she picked up the blue-eyed boy up. "Where's daddy?"

"Wif Pate," he told her using the name he called his sister.

"Okay, be good," she said as she kissed his forehead and put him back down and left the room.

"Sit still," Cole told his daughter as he tried to finish braiding her hair.

The little girl refused to follow his instructions and continued to fidget.

"Patience, sit still. I'm almost done," Cole said as he wrapped the hair tie around the small portion of dark hair that wasn't braided. "Okay, you can go now."

"Mommy," the girl squealed as Pheobe walked in the room.

She jumped up and down until she was picked up.

"Am I as pwetty as you?" she asked showing off her hair.

"Prettier," Pheobe answered her. "Congratulations, Cole. You've mastered braiding hair."

"Why thank you," Cole told her, smiling as he made his way over to her and kissed her.

They walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Benjamin and Patience were both put in highchairs and given pancakes.

"Cole, can you pick up the letters for my next column? I'll write my column tonight while I'm at P3. Elise said that they're in a box on my desk," Pheobe asked her husband as she cleaned up Wyatt and Chris's breakfast dishes.

"I'll do it on my way home from work. I don't have any meetings and all I'm doing today is paperwork so do you want me to take the twins with me?" Cole asked

"Yeah, that would be great," Pheobe said. "I need to focus on Wyatt and Chris today."

"Come on," Cole said after the twins finished eating. "We gotta go before daddy is late."

"They're working on numbers right now," Pheobe said as she handed Cole the flashcards. "Work with them if you have time."

"I will," Cole said as he put the flashcards in the diaper bag. "Time to go."

He kissed his wife goodbye and told his nephews to be good for their aunt Pheobe as he grabbed his briefcase and the twins diaper bag. He carried Patience as they walked to car, but held Ben's hand, who refused to be held, saying that he was a big boy.

"Wyatt. Chris, go get your books and go to the conservatory," Pheobe told the children as she walked into the room, which had been converted into the perfect home-schooling environment.

And so the day began in the chaotic world of the Halliwells and Halliwell-Turners.

_**I know, really boring. Not much emotion in this chapter. I had to set it up. I'm trying to add more action/drama to it. Please review!**_


	4. A Magical Day Out

_**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 4-A Magical Day Out **

The day had started off well enough but now with it being one, the children were getting restless.

"Patience, leave daddy's papers alone," Cole told the child as he struggled to get his work done.

"Color!" Ben screamed running around the office with a blue crayon marking anything he could.

"Benjamin," Cole said in a stern voice forcing the toddler to stop mid-coloring. "Give me the crayon."

Cole held out his had and the child reluctantly obeyed handing him the crayon.

"Are you hungry?" Cole asked the toddlers realizing that it was past their lunchtime.

When both children nodded, he reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a lunch box that had been prepared for them that morning and put the assortment of healthy foods in front of them.

"No, daddy. McDownald's," Ben said and Cole had to laugh at his son's mispronunciation.

"No McDonald's. Eat your lunch," Cole said as he looked around surveying the damage that had already been done to the office.

McDownald's. McDownald's," Ben screamed.

"Pwease daddy," Patience pleaded giving him her cutest puppy eyes.

'Be strong, Cole. Don't let her control you' he told himself taking a deep breath.

"No McDonald's. Eat your lunch," Cole told the toddler as he started to clean up the juice that had been spilled on the floor earlier.

"But I wants McDownald's," Ben said and as he did so, a happy meal appeared in front of him. "Yay!"

Cole turned to the children to see what they were screaming about now and saw them eating McDonald's.

"Where did that come from?" he asked his son.

"It was just hewre," Ben told his father.

"What do you mean it was just here? Don't eat it," Cole told them thinking that it could have something to do with a demon until he noticed what Ben was doing now.

The child conjured up a new happy meal and began to eat as fast as he could before his daddy could stop him.

"How comes Ben gets a happy meal?" Patience asked pouting.

"Hewre, Pate, you can half a finch fy," Ben said handing one to his sister.

"But I want mines," Pate said starting to throw a tantrum.

Before she could do that however, she disappeared in a way similar to shimmering, the only difference being that when she shimmered back, she gave off a white glow that would linger for a few moments before also disappearing.

"Oh, this will be fun. Come on buddy," Cole sighed as he picked Ben up.

He shimmered out and reappeared in the bathroom of a McDonald's.

"Let's go find your sister," Cole told his son as they left the bathroom.

"How comes Pate gets dat power?" Ben asked his daddy as they passed a woman holding a small child.

"Shh, Ben. Look for your sister," Cole tried quieting the toddler to keep him from exposing their magic.

"Pate!" Ben screamed but soon saw the play area and immediately forgot about his sister. "Pwease, daddy. Just for a wittle while. I be good. I pwomise."

"No, we're getting Patience and leaving," Cole said looking around. "Patience!"

"But I wants to pway," Ben cried struggling to break free from his father's arms.

"Ben, I said no. I have to find your sister," Cole told the child getting a little irritated with him.

"But dat's not fair," he screamed and as he did so, a gold colored energy ball shot from his small hand.

Thankfully no one had seen and since Ben was young and the energy ball wasn't advanced, it only flew a few feet before dissipating causing no damage.

"Ben, what did I say about that," Cole scolded the child, but knew he was too young to be expected to have complete control over his powers.

"I sowry daddy," Ben said.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to," Cole told his son. "Patience Piper Turner, come here this minute."

She obeyed and shimmered in front of him. Cole quickly picked up the child and hurried to an empty spot behind the building before shimmering out, hoping that nobody had seen what his young daughter had just done.

He gathered up their things from his office and informed his secretary that he was leaving for the day.

"Promise that you will be good. No shimmering, no conjuring, and no energy balls. This will only take a minute," Cole told the children while in the elevator.

"We pwomise," they both said in unison as the elevator doors opened.

"Ewise, Ewise!" Patience squealed as she ran from the elevator to a woman standing near by. "Likes my hair? Daddy did it."

"Yes, it's beautiful," Elise told the toddler.

"Ewise, guess what I can do," Ben exclaimed, but Cole stopped him before he showed off his conjuring abilities.

"Come on. We gotta get mommy's letters and go home," Cole said prying the twins away from Elise.

They arrived home and a very exhausted Cole carried both children into the manor, both struggling to stay awake.

"You look tired," Pheobe said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, well, we had a difficult day," Cole told her as he started to carry the children to their beds.

"No bed!"Ben screamed even as his eyes were shut.

"What happened? Did someone attack?" Pheobe asked getting worried.

They had never found who killed their family and that scared Pheobe the most, the fact that they could come back at any moment and wipe them out, kill the children and her husband.

"No. Patience and Ben each got a new power today," Cole told her.

"What?" Pheobe asked.

"Ben can now conjure objects and Patience has developed shimmering," Cole explained. "And she used it to shimmer to McDonald's and Ben almost exposed his magic about three or four times today."

Pheobe took Ben from him.

"Does this mean that you would rather take care of P3 tonight instead of staying home with the kids?" she asked.

"No, it's my night to stay with them. You run P3. You need a break from the kids probably more than I do," he told her.

"Thank you. Maybe one night, we'll actually get to spend time together," she said before kissing him.

"Yeah, hopefully soon," Cole said looking at her with lustful eyes. "How do you think Victor would feel about having his grandchildren visit him this weekend?"

"We'll see, but I don't think it's a good idea since they just got new powers,"Pheobe said as she laid Patience in her bed.

Cole bent his head done.

"We'll see honey," she told him as he left the room to put Ben to bed.

_**Okay, I know boring chapter. I just got finished writing something dramatic, My Bloody Valentine, so I wanted to write something lighter. Hope ya enjoyed it anyway and please read My Bloody Valentine.**_

_**Oh and I promise to add more Chris and Wyatt. Somehow they just didn't show up in this chapter.**_


	5. Upcoming Danger

_**Okay, I'm finally updating this one. I had kind of forgotten about it but I hope some people still remember and like it. **_

**Chapter 5-Upcoming Danger**

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay to go alone?" Cole asked his wife as he put the shopping bags on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she answered him in a tone that indicated how afraid she was. "Besides I need you to stay here and look at the kids. I'll handle it. It's just a simple vanquish, right?"

"You know I don't mean the demon. You haven't been to the house alone since…," he paused not wanting to bring anything up that would hurt her.

"I know, but this is something I need to do. Demons aren't going to stop attacking and it's best to keep the book there where it's more powerful with the nexus and everything," she informed him as she gave him a small smile to assure him. "I gotta go. I love you," she told him as planted a kiss on his lips.

"Bye babies," she said to the twins who sat playing with toys. "Bye, Wyatt, Chris, be good for uncle Cole, k?"

The boys nodded and Pheobe grabbed her purse and was out the door, walking slowly to the car.

Arriving at the manor, she found it hard to step out of the car. It had been much easier to lie about her feelings when she wasn't so close to the place which held so many memories of her old life and many people lost.

She took a deep breath and attempted to climb the few steps leading up to the house. She knew that she had to go inside. There was a demon, not a very powerful one, but still a demon that needed to be stopped. She would have to face her own demons later. This one needed to be stopped now.

Walking into the foyer, she felt a sharp pain as she looked around at the unchanged surroundings. It was exactly how it had been, clean, in place, like Piper had left it, magazines still sat on the table, unread from when they had arrived. Staring at the coffee table, she couldn't help but pick up the picture which had sat there untouched, dust now covering the corners. She looked at all everyone, happy, enjoying the bliss of the day, her and Cole's wedding only months before their deaths. As she ran her hand over their faces, she was hit by the shock of an oncoming premonition.

_"Piper, it's over here," the youngest sister said pointing._

_"No, it's over there," Piper argued pointing in the opposite direction._

_"We'll go this way," Leo mediated, though siding with Piper._

_"Fine, but you're only agreeing with her cuz you're sleeping with her," Paige responded following the two others in their demonic search._

_Within a moment of notice, they were slaughtered, not given even the slightest chance to defend themselves, their powers having no effect on the demon who held all three within his grasp._

Pheobe gasped as the images flashed past her, turning into a blur before flashing her forward to a new round of images.

_"Mommy, watch. I do my power good," Ben exclaimed with a smile, excited that he had some control on his powers._

_"Me too! Me too!" Patience screamed, trying to grab Pheobe's attention._

_"That's nothing," Chris interrupted the toddler. "Me and Wyatt have cooler powers."_

_Wyatt, not saying anything, orbed a few toys to his cousins._

_"See, I told you," Chris teased. "Much cooler than yours."_

_Patience immediately began to cry._

_"Chris, stop teasing," Cole said as he picked up the little girl._

_Within a second, Patience was gone and Cole was left on the ground-bloody, beaten, and dead. The boys disappeared a moment later and the demon wasn't done._

Finding herself lying on the ground, Pheobe picked herself up and tried to grasp what she had just seen-the deaths of her sisters and then the rest of her family, everyone she had ever cared about. The demon wanted them dead, and she now realized that he wouldn't stop, that he wasn't finished. He wanted the children. She just didn't know exactly why.

Grabbing the Book of Shadows from the attic without any thought, she rushed home, afraid that her premonition could come true at any moment.

_**It was better than nothing, right? Please review. I'm trying to get everything updated so please don't give up hope on any of my fics. I'll get to them eventually, I promise.**_


End file.
